Songbird
by TheInfamousTenaciousT
Summary: Melody is the product of a heat experience, and is raised by her father when her mom leaves. What happens when her mother comes back into town?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I own nothing except Melody and Adam and anything else you don't recognize**

_Brrrrriiiiiinnnnnggggggg!!_

"Son ofa bitch!"

I know, way to start the morning, but cut me some slack, I'm seventeen. I should still be asleep at eight in the morning, not waking up to my stupid alarm and in five seconds, my dad is gonna burst through the door, being his unusually chipper self…at eight in the flippin' morning!

Ready? Let the countdown begin! 5…4…3…2…1…annnnnnd…

"Good morning sunshine! The air is clean…..well at least as clean as it's gonna get and the sun is shining as bright as it will through the pollution! Now get your lazy teenage ass up and outta bed before I have to call Mole in here!"

What'd I tell ya? Right on time! And just like every other morning I roll myself oh so gracefully out of bed and I stumble into the bathroom for a much needed, scalding hot shower. I tell ya, nothing like burning your flesh off to really wake you up. When I get out, off to the closet to put on my awesome dark washed jeans and usual band tee and head out the kitchen to see my oh so happy father, where I grab a doughnut and a soda before heading out to meet Adam.

I guess that I should introduce myself. My name is Melody McDowell. I am seventeen years old and I am a second generation transgenic. That means that both my parents are transgenics. Although, the way I see it, I only have one parent, my dad. Apparently I was the product of a heat cycle. My dad said that he could smell my "mom's" pheromones and after that he only remembers waking up next to her and her waking up and staring at him in disgust.

I should elaborate. My mom, and I use that term lightly, and dad never got along. They fought a lot, and I guess you could say that they had a lotta sexual tension. Whatever, everyone knew that my dad was totally in love with her. Even I knew that that, because apparently he used to be a big ladies' man, but he hasn't gone on one date since I was born. Yeah, he totally hated her (note my sarcasm).

Anyway, my mom didn't want me, but my dad convinced her to carry me to term, and she did. But the minute I popped out, she split with her boyfriend, and left my dad to care for me and run TC. What a bitch right?

My dad got my Uncle Mole and Uncle Josh to pitch in and help him, same with Gem, although she had had a baby a few weeks prior, which just so happens to be my best friend Adam.

Dad doesn't like to talk about my mother, but he said that I have her hair, and every time he looks into my green eyes that he sees the same fire that was held in her chocolate ones. I haven't seen my mom since…like, ever, but apparently she was a good woman. Up until she left dad and everyone anyway, then they all sorta lost faith in her. Especially because she ran away with an ordinary and all.

But hey! Life is good! Dad's the rocking-est dad, Adam is my partner in crime, I got two awesome uncles to back me up, and I can seriously kick some major ass. What more could a girl ask for?

**Hey, please review! Any comments are welcome, and I'd love some suggestions on how to make it better!**

**Thanks!**

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I own nothing except Melody and Adam and anything else you don't recognize**

After I was up and dressed, I walked into the kitchen of our tiny two bedroom - one bath apartment here in TC. I suppose I should be happy, it's one of the better apartments, but we only got it 'cause my dad runs the place.

The front door slammed open and my best friend Adam rushed in. "Guess what! No, don't guess, you're answers scare me when you answer that question! We get to blow shit up today! Mole said we could help him."

Okay, so I guess here's the point where I describe Adam. He's tall, I'd guess around six foot, maybe more, and built. Not the "I'm a macho man" built, but the boy's got some major muscle going down! He has shaggy brown hair that always seems to be in his eyes and these brown eyes that you can melt into. Whoever said brown eyes weren't hot, never met Adam. He is waaaay over protective of me, just like my dad, but worse, 'cause we rarely leave each other's side. And I think I might have the teensiest crush on him…… Okay, maybe a full blown, "I love you" kinda crush on him. But what's a girl to do? He's my best friend, I can't lose that.

Anyway, this morning he was in his usual get up of jeans, t-shirt, and some slip on "skate" shoe. He looked completely excited, and I totally get why! We get to blow up stuff! Okay, I'll take the first step to admitting I have a problem. _WE _have a problem. For some reason, both of us like guns and grenades and basically anything that could go boom, we likey. And this is only the second time in our short lives that Uncle Mole is allowing us to help. Usually he just says that we get in his way, and when he does that, we steal his cigars. Hey, don't judge! We wanna get the thrill of the blowing up!

And I digress, but it's uber exciting!

And it seems that my dad chose the right time to walk into the kitchen, 'cause the minute he walked in he said, "Who said that you're even allowed to go with Mole?"

My jaw dropped, no way in heaven and hell is he gonna take away my shot at destroying things. "Daddy! Please can I go? Uncle Mole usually doesn't let us, and he said we could! And Adam can go, why can't I?"

"Adam, did Gem specifically tell you that you can go with Mole to blow the shit outta a few old machines?"

"Ummmm…..yes?"

"Does she even know?"

"Maybe?"

I just looked over at Adam and rolled my eyes. "Dad, seriously? I'm your daughter! It's in my genes to go be a pain in the ass and want to be in the middle of things with deadly weapons! Please?"

I saw the waver in his bright green eyes. I was getting to him. I always play the "I'm your daughter" card whenever I really want something. We really are too much alike…

"Melly…"

"Daddy please? I can take care of myself, I promise, and Adam'll be there to watch out for me."

He just sighed at looked over at Adam. "Even if I say no, you guys are gonna head over there anyway, huh?"

"Most likely Alec, sorry to tell you. No arguing with Mel once she made up her mind."

I saw his face beginning to crack and wear down. He's gonna say it…

"Mel, Adam, you can go down there, but you have to be safe. Promise?"

I just screamed in delight! I knew he would give in eventually, my daddy always does. He can't deny me anything, just as I can't say no to him when he needs anything. He's my best friend. "Thank you dad! I'll be home in time for dinner!"

"You better be! The dog-man is coming over to cook it!" he yelled as me and Adam ran out the door.

**Hey, please review! Any comments are welcome, and I'd love some suggestions on how to make it better!**

**Thanks!**

**XD**


End file.
